


A Million Dreams (Felinette Month 2019)

by Louise_McBear



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Background ships to be added, Felinette November 2019, Multi, felinette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 13:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21458905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louise_McBear/pseuds/Louise_McBear
Summary: (At this point if any of these prompts actually get finished in November it will be impressive, but I'll be carrying on with the prompts afterwards.)There are millions of scenarios across many different universes where Felix and Marinette meet. Here's just 30 of them.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Félix
Kudos: 32





	A Million Dreams (Felinette Month 2019)

**Author's Note:**

> As I've already said, I probably won't write many of these very quickly. But I'm pretty proud of the ideas I came up with for them! If anyone wants to do anything based off of the ideas I've put in the first chapter, feel free! I just ask that you credit me and let me know so I can see and appreciate any work.
> 
> I also may not be doing all of the days in order, but I'll make it clear which ones I've written most recently.

Day 1: Matchmaking – Luka and Felix are trying to get Marinette and Adrien together. But when Adrien panics and says he likes Luka, things get slightly more complicated (the animal cage episode without DJWifi)

Day 2: Magic - He's a Slytherin and she's a Gryffindor. Not that that would ever stop her. (Hogwarts!au)

Day 3: Kwami Swap – An alternate universe akuma shows Marinette and Felix what things would be like if Origins went slightly different.

Day 4: Vacation – Marinette says Ladybug can't take holidays. Her boyfriend Chat Noir says otherwise.

Day 5: Scars – Injuries become commonplace when Marinette has a quirk that literally breaks bones. Doesn’t mean her boyfriend won't worry though. (BNHA!au)

Day 6: Road trip – While going on a road trip with Felix, Marinette finds out his musical taste is fairly one dimensional. She decides to change that.

Day 7: Couple's Firsts – 5 times Marinette helps other couples with the firsts and the one time she has one of her own.

Day 8: Myths – Prince Felix had heard legends arising of a red knight who appeared in common-folk’s times of need. But he never expected to meet her in person.

Day 9: Villains – Felix appeared when Marinette needed him most. So when she finds out he's Hawkmoth, he must have a good reason, right? (Hawkmoth!Felix and Mayura!Marinette)

Day 10: Marinette Protection Squad – When Felix starts dating Marinette, three kwamis decide to have a talk with him.

Day 11: Sun and Moon - You'd assume Marinette is the sun, shining brightly for everyone, while Felix is the moon, shrouded in darkness. In fact, it’s quite the opposite.

Day 12: Disapproval – When Marinette introduces her new boyfriend, her ‘friends’ have something to say... Chameleon salt. (Alternative: Felix attempts something and is really bad at it. Marinette has to help.)

Day 13: Revelations – The pair go stargazing. (Aka the moment Felix realises he wants to stay by Marinette's side forever.)

Day 14: Life and Death – Felix crosses the line between life and death constantly as Chat. And while he's accepted it as a fact, he needs to have a talk with someone who hasn’t. (Or Marinette can’t keep dealing with the pressure of bringing her boyfriend back to life.)

Day 15: Pride – Bisexual bigender Mari and Asexual trans Felix celebrating

Day 16: Parents – After months of looking into adoption, Marinette and Felix find the final piece of their family in the form of three siblings. é

Day 17: Model – Felix says he inherited the business skills, while Adrien inherited the modelling skills. Marinette disagrees.

Day 18: Frenemies - Chloe's known the boys all their lives and assumed they'd be part of her happily ever after. But maybe her role is to help them get theirs instead? (Aroace!Chloe)

Day 19: Rescue – When Felix Culpa's wife is kidnapped and held ransom, the rescue plan doesn't go quite as anyone expected (except Mari, of course).

Day 20: Collision – There are some topics it's easy for Mari and Felix to butt heads on (like whether orange juice should have bits or not).

Day 21: Dates – Felix is good at making Marinette’s dreams come true on his date nights. She decides to try a slightly different method on hers. (Arts and crafts date night)

Day 22: Trust – “What is our relationship, Ladybug?” “I trust you.” Or Felix finds out Ladybug has a crush on someone and accidentally finds out it's him.

Day 23: Healing – Some scars run deeper than physically. Or, Marinette is pregnant and Felix isn’t sure about being a father.

Day 24: Fight – Felix suggests Marinette joins in with one of his slightly dull fencing lessons. She’s almost too good at them.

Day 25: Clientele – Adrien wants to help Marinette by getting her work within the Agreste business. It's not with the Agreste she was expecting, but the result isn’t bad either way.

Day 26: Fighting – When Adrien gets akumatised, Felix realises there's no way of getting through this without someone revealing his identity. But how will Ladybug react?

Day 27: Nature – Felix has had a revelation and needs to push it down. But nature has other ideas.

Day 28: Revenge – Felix teased Marinette about being clumsy too much so Marinette enacts revenge by showing him how to bake. Or at least attempts to.

Day 29: Secret Santa – The Miraculous Team do Secret Santa. It's more telling than anyone predicts.

Day 30: Soulmates – Surname soulmate au. Marinette's had the word “Dugreste” on her wrist for as long as she can remember. So what happens when she becomes close with a model with the right surname? Especially when he’s a bright green rather than an ice blue? (Adrien and Felix are brothers. Potential Lukadrien?)


End file.
